1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present invention relates to fiber optics. More particularly, the present invention relates to the illumination of a Christmas tree utilizing optic fibers wherein the aligned end of the fiber optic filaments serve as the point of illumination within the various branches of the tree, and the illumination originates from a single light source away from the tree. There is further included rotating wheels or the like which would provide for the traveling of light through openings of the wheels on an intermediate basis to create a twinkling effect, and may also include colored light to provide for the glowing of the bulbs in a variety of colors.
2. General Background
One of the more fundamental problems in erecting the decorated tree during the Christmas season, is the problem of providing illumination within the tree so as to enhance the effect, and yet avoid risk of fire as the tree becomes dried over the Christmas season. In the present state of the art, the most common way of illuminating trees is to provide a strand of electrically powered lights, which are attached to various branches on the tree, and individual bulbs are lighted to provide the array of light. However, the types of bulbs that are used in most cases become very hot during use, and that coupled with the fact that the tree, over the course of the Christmas season becoming more and more dry due to the lack of moisture, enhances a possibility of fire occurring in the tree either from the overheated bulbs, or from perhaps a short in the wiring that would cause an electrical fire and of course may result in property damage and worse yet, injury or death.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a lighting source for trees which (a) would accomplish the goal of making the tree highly more decorative in appearance, yet (b) provide a much safer means of illuminating the tree without endangering property and life.
The subject of this patent application addresses one feasible means of accomplishing this through the use of fiber optics. Ornamental lighting employing optic fibers is quite well known. Such items as ornamental lamps, employing a group of optic fibers wherein the fibers are allowed to spray at the free end, creates a cascade effect of lighting the fibers.
Generally, the concept is to have a single source of illumination such as a high intensity light bulb at one end of the fibers, and due to the light conducting property of the fibers, the light is able to travel through each fiber with a minimum of dispersion, and would enhance the appearance of the item.
If this were applied with the use of a Christmas tree, one could well image the illumination that would occur through this type of process.
There are several patents which have addressed this question of Christmas trees being lighted through illumination such as light pipes or optic fibers, the most pertinent being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,376, issued to Sadacca, et al, entitled "Artificial Christmas Tree Illuminated By Optic Fiber Sprays" teaches the illumination of an artificial tree by utilizing a group of optic fibers as substantially the body of the tree, with various branches illuminating into a spray of optic fibers on their ends. There is further provided an internal single light source to create an effect of the illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,722, issued to Foley, entitled "Fibre Optics Display", has its primary object to provide a fiber optic system of illuminating artificial Christmas tree which can be protected by storing the delicate filaments along hollow passageways within the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,102, issued to Huppert, et al, entitled "Internally Lighted Decorative Display", teaches the use of an internal illuminated optical display utilizing a single source of light placed into a hollow interior. The internal surfaces of the display are covered with light reflective layer of coating which reflects and transmits the light from the light source through the exterior of the display wherein the reflective light is emitted therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,690, issued to Recktenwald, entitled "Artificial Christmas Tree", relates to Christmas tree ornaments that have been adapted to miniature Christmas trees to provide lighted decorations through the use of an internal light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,815, issued to Wall, entitled "Acylindrical Ornamental Illumination Device and Adapter", enables the illumination of optical fibers sprays without requiring bulk and expensive light source holders can be strung out and draped around the Christmas tree or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,976, issued to Jones, entitled "Fiber Bundles For Ornamental Display Devices And Method Of Making Same", relates to forming a ribbon of multiplicity of juxtaposed optical fibers, securing the fibers along its trim across the ribbon, cutting the fibers to a certain length, and with a single line of cut flaring the fibers out to prepare the ultimate device for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,503, issued to Martin, entitled "Decorative Structure Utilizing Optical Fibers", relates to a decorative structure having an internal light source wherein light is emitted into a plurality of fibers, the fibers arranged in such a manner as to create the effect of a tree with the various end branches being optically lit therethrough.